<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Youre a pain in my ass" by Ottosuricato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120770">"Youre a pain in my ass"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottosuricato/pseuds/Ottosuricato'>Ottosuricato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottosuricato/pseuds/Ottosuricato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>@phoenixhalliwell on tumblr asked: Hey! If you're doing prompts for chibs could you do 19 and 36 please 😊🙏 </p>
<p>Prompts:</p>
<p>19: “You’re the only good thing I have”.<br/>36: “Shit, are you bleeding?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Youre a pain in my ass"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You arrive home from work before Chibs, as usual. Your job at the hospital obliges you to work long shifts and you're exhausted. You remember your husband had told you that he'd arrived around 7. You look at your watch: 6:30. You're too tired to cook, so you decide to order a pizza, that way dinner will be ready for Chibs when he arrives. </p>
<p>You are changing into more confortable clothes after your shower when you hear the doorbell ringing. </p>
<p>"It's the pizza!" You think, so you put on some shorts and one of your favorite Scotsman's shirts.</p>
<p>When you open the door, you are surprised to find your husband leaning on the entrance. </p>
<p>"Sorry, love." He starts. "Don't know what I've done with the keys."</p>
<p>You realize his hands are stained with blood. </p>
<p>"Shit, Filip, are you bleeding?" You cry out.</p>
<p>"It's nothing, darlin'." He says. "Don't worry." </p>
<p>"It's not nothing, Filip Telford!" You answer in an authoritative tone. "Come in and sit down there." You order, pointing to a chair at your kitchen. You notice that the source of the bleeding is a cut on his left hand. </p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am." He says with a smirk, not really knowing if he's amused or turned on, maybe both.</p>
<p>You go to the bathroom to get your first-aid kit. As a surgeon, you have plenty of medical equipment at home, and that's turning out to be very useful lately. </p>
<p>You examine Chibs' hand throughly. "Fuck, Filip. This cut is deep. You're lucky I've got the material to sew it up here. Otherwise, we'd have to go to the hospital." </p>
<p>"I've had worse, love. It's not that bad." He answers. The look in your eyes is telling him to shut the fuck up and he does. He knows better than to get stubborn when his wife looks at him that way.</p>
<p>"Take this," you say, handing him some ibuprofen, "it'll help with the pain." He takes it without saying a word. </p>
<p>When you're done, he examines his hand. "Beautiful." He says, referring to the suture.</p>
<p>"You know what'd be beautiful, Filip? Coming home from working 10 hours in a row and not having to sew my husband's hand up!" You’re pissed, your exhaustion making you be mad at the world.</p>
<p>He knows you don't really mean it. You’re just tired, so he stands up, hugging you close. </p>
<p>"I know, love. I'm sorry." He whispers in your hair. "I don't know what I'd do withoute ye. Ye're the only good thing I have." You look at him, really look at his eyes for the first time since he arrived and you feel your body relax in his arms. </p>
<p>When you start to relax and your mouth turns into a little smirk, he knows everything is okay. </p>
<p>"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" You ask, smiling at him.</p>
<p>He laughs, showing off his wedding ring on his finger. "Till death do us part, baby." </p>
<p>You laugh too, leaning in to kiss your husband. You stop when you hear the doorbell ringing. </p>
<p>"Pizza guy." You whisper. </p>
<p>Chibs smiles and pecks your lips. "I got it."</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Once you've finished dinner, you take another look to Chibs' hand. Even being knackered, you did a pretty good job. </p>
<p>"C'mon, love." He says. "Let's take you to bed." </p>
<p>You nod, taking his not injured hand towards the bedroom. Chibs helps you undress and combs out your hair, knowing you're too tired to do it and you would regret not doing it in the morning. <br/>Once you're ready, he takes off his own clothes and moves to lie down behind you, your back to his chest. </p>
<p>"Good night, Y/N." He whispers. "I love ye." He kisses your hair.</p>
<p>You mumble some that sounds like "I love you too" and fall sleep in the arms of your husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>